Cables, particularly fiber optic cables, are used ubiquitously in the downhole drilling and completions industry. These cables are often disposed with a tubular string or other downhole component and used for enabling a variety of downhole conditions and parameters, such as temperature, vibration, sound, pressure, strain, etc. to be sensed and/or monitored. In order to increase efficiency and reduce costs in installation, use, and manufacture, the industry always well receives advances in sensing technology and alternate styles of sensing and monitoring cables.